


Ciclo sin fin

by Laurine



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurine/pseuds/Laurine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titus es un espíritu que sólo Sphintus puede ver, pero no sólo eso, Titus es el espíritu de la muerte y Sphintus lo ama pese a ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciclo sin fin

**Author's Note:**

> También publicado en mi cuenta de ff.net bajo el nick de Saku Hyuuga Ishtar.

**Comunidad:** minutitos livejournal  
 **Tabla de retos:** Corazón delator.  
 **Tema:** 08\. Estaba bien muerto.

**Notas:**  Situado en un Universo Semi-alterno.

* * *

**Ciclo sin fin.**

La familia no se elige. Y ciertamente, Sphintus Carmen no eligió a la suya cuando llegó a este mundo, en un parto sin complicaciones, completamente sano y llorando con toda la potencia de sus pequeños pulmones. Pero quizá, si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo no habría cambiado el resultado, porque ser parte del clan de los Carmen, una prestigiosa familia de médicos magos, le abrió la puerta a una experiencia única en la vida.

Todo empezó unos días después del parto, cuando el pequeño Sphintus abrió sus ojos al mundo y ante ellos, además de los rostros de sus padres, asombrados y agradecidos, Sphintus también vio el rukh a su alrededor, llenando todas las cosas, aunque invisible a los ojos de los mortales. Y moviéndose dentro de ese flujo dorado, a una extraña figura de ojos azules y cabello rubio, que durante mucho tiempo creyó parte de su familia, pero que después descubrió, sólo él podía ver.

—¿Crees que pueda comunicarse con alguna deidad especial? —preguntó su madre a su padre cuando Sphintus comenzó a emitir sus primeras palabras un año después, dirigidas a ese amigo invisible que lo había acompañado desde el primer momento.

—Es muy probable —había dicho su padre, echándole una rápida mirada a su hijo, que jugaba en la arena del patio mientras intercambiaba palabras ininteligibles con el vacío—. Sphintus fue bendecido con el don de la visión, pero todavía es muy pequeño para poder comprenderlo. Sin embargo, creo que cuando crezca, ese don le llevará por un gran camino. No sólo a él, sino también a esta nación.

La madre de Sphintus sólo asintió, antes de desviar la vista hacia su hijo, aparentemente ajeno al peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Ella sabía que debía sentirse alegre, pero un único pensamiento prevalecía en su mente:  _Ojalá sea cierto_.

.

Sin embargo, Sphintus estaba al corriente de las preocupaciones de sus padres. Por supuesto, no podía ponerles nombres concretos (apenas y podía decir el suyo) o dar los conceptos de dichas emociones, pero en un nivel bastante fundamental, las entendía. Sólo le bastaba ver el rukh a su alrededor para saber si estaban enojados o tristes, alegres o preocupados y cuándo la causa de esa preocupación era él.

_¿Por qué_? le preguntaba a su amigo, siempre por medio del rukh y ayudado por esos poderes indescifrables, que a él, no obstante, le parecían de lo más naturales. ¿Por qué están preocupados mamá y papá? y aunque no se expresaba con la claridad de un niño mayor, su amigo podía traducir sus emociones y pensamientos en palabras, por lo que no le costaba entender desde un simple  _Hola_ , hasta preguntas más complejas, cuya respuesta también tenía en sus manos.

— _Porque ellos no pueden verme, Sphintus, sólo tú puedes. Y a los demás les da miedo ese poder_  —respondía su compañero, casi siempre sentado a su lado e inclinado para poder mirarlo a los ojos, del sorprendente color verde de los pastos y los árboles del palacio más grande de Heliohapt.

— _¡Pero estás aquí, Titus! ¡Aquí!_  —insistía él y hacía ademán de tocarlo, ante lo que Titus sólo se reía, aunque con cierta tristeza.

_—Sí, siempre estoy aquí, Sphintus. No pienso abandonarte._

Pero lo hacía. Había días en que Titus no aparecía a su lado nada más abría los ojos o días en los que se ausentaba momentáneamente. Un segundo estaba ahí y al próximo no, aunque nunca lo había abandonado por períodos largos de tiempo y nunca cuando más lo necesitaba, salvo una vez.

— _¡Titus, ¿dónde estabas?! ¡Titus, mi abuelo acaba de morir! ¡Titus, mi abuelo...!_  —lo había acusado un Sphintus de cinco años, al que sus padres aún no habían explicado nada y que se sentía sumamente desamparado en el mundo, ahora que su abuelo ya no estaba y el rukh de todos estaba teñido de una profunda tristeza que él no podía soportar.

— _Lo siento mucho, Sphintus_  —se disculpó Titus, cuya apariencia era la de un joven no mucho mayor que su primo más lejano, que tan sólo tenía dieciséis—.  _No volverá a suceder. Tenía cosas qué hacer._

.

Casualmente, al menos para los ojos de un niño de cinco años, las desapariciones de Titus coincidían con la muerte de las personas a su alrededor. También cuando murió su abuela Titus desapareció, aunque fue un mero instante y luego Sphintus pudo aferrarse a la mano de su mejor amigo mientras los demás lloraban y preparaban las cosas necesarias para la momificación y el entierro. Para Sphintus eso sólo significaba que Titus no había rompido su promesa, pero para los adultos, adquirió rápidamente otro significado.

—¡Es Anubis! —dijo su padre, cuando tras la muerte de uno de sus primos, Sphintus le habló de las desapariciones de Titus, más como una queja que como una revelación—. Debe de ser Anubis.

Sphintus entendía quién era Anubis, sus padres y profesores le habían enseñado la religión de Heliohapt desde que era pequeño como parte de la tradición para consagrarse posteriormente a los estudios de un médico mago, pero no entendía cómo se relacionaba el Dios con cabeza de perro con su amigo Titus, bastante diferente de cualquier perro que hubiese visto; y Sphintus había visto muchos en su corta vida.

Anubis podía existir o no, eso Sphintus no lo sabía ni le importaba (y qué bueno que nadie lo escuchó expresarlo), pero Titus no tenía nada que ver con él. Estaba a punto de hacérselo saber a su padre, cuando Titus mismo lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo con su mano transparente hecha del rukh más hermoso que él jamás hubiese visto. Su tacto era suave como la brisa y frío, como la muerte.

— _Déjales creer lo que deseen. Será más fácil para ti._

Y por un tiempo lo fue. Por lo menos hasta que la noticia se esparció por el reino y visitantes de todas las regiones, así como también el mismo Rey de Heliohapt llegaron para pedirle consejo, tocar su mano  _divina_  y admirar sus ojos omnipresentes de todos los tiempos y lugares.

Titus había formulado su consejo con la mejor intención, pero gracias a él los días de la infancia de Sphintus se terminaron. Y él lo odió un poco por eso.

.

—Dime, Titus, ¿de verdad eres Anubis? ¿De verdad eres la muerte? —le preguntó Sphintus una noche, cinco años después de su pequeña mentira piadosa, que se había salido completamente de control, pues ahora Sphintus vivía en el palacio real, como una especie de profeta de la muerte de los miembros de la corte, pero también como médico en entrenamiento, listo para prevenir que sus profecías se volvieran realidad, aunque fuese por un período más o menos corto de tiempo.

— _No soy Anubis, Sphintus. Pero si quieres llamar "muerte" a algo, ese soy yo._

Claro que sí. Tenía mucha lógica, aunque sólo ahora Sphintus lo entendía. Titus era del color del sol y el cielo, pero vestía ropajes oscuros, como se contaba en la vieja leyenda del paso hacia el otro mundo. Primero pasabas por un juicio en un mar de oscuridad, donde tu corazón era pesado en una balanza de oro y en contrapeso con una pluma y si pasabas la prueba, renacías con el sol de la mañana, acompañando a Ra en las delicias del más allá.

Y Titus era todo oro, en su cabello dorado y largo, trenzado sobre el lado izquierdo de su rostro, desde donde pendían, partiendo de su lóbulo izquierdo, un par de flores rojas como la sangre derramada de aquellos que no superaban el juicio y se iban al limbo, también en algún extraño "más allá", aunque diferente, que Sphintus no entendía del todo.

— _¿Me odias por eso, Sphintus?_

Sphintus lo observó con cuidado antes de responder su pregunta. Él era la causa de que estuviese encerrado en el palacio, obligado a estudiar con ahínco los libros de sus padres y a soportar las charlas aburridas de los miembros de la corte, que le tenían miedo debido a sus habilidades de predicción (Titus le decía quién estaba próximo a morir y por qué) y no se le acercaban, dejándolo solo en todo momento y lugar. Él tenía la culpa. Él era la causa de que esa hermosa noche de verano estuviera encerrado en su habitación, sin nada más que hacer que observar las estrellas en el firmamento, seguro de que ellas también morían sin que nadie se diese cuenta o tratara de salvarlas, como esperaban que él hiciera con los hombres, desafiando todas las leyes de la naturaleza.

Pero también era Titus el único a su lado y el único que lo comprendía. Sus padres tomaron el ofrecimiento del Rey como si fuese un gran honor (lo era, pero Sphintus no lo quería) y no se prestaron para escuchar a su hijo, que tenía sus propios deseos, los cuales no incluían una vida recluso en ese lugar. Así que Titus era el único...

Sphintus observó sus ojos azules; entrevió por un momento la soledad que lo atenazaba (mucho mayor que la suya) y luego suspiró, tratando así de reprimir una sonrisa.

—Ojalá pudiera.

.

Quizá fue este aislamiento lo que contribuyó a que años después, una vez superada la pubertad, Sphintus se enamorara de él.

Nunca estuvo seguro, pero quizá era mejor no saberlo.

(Quizá, quizá. Siempre quizá.)

.

En el verano de su décimo séptimo cumpleaños, el Rey le ofreció la mano de su hija. Era un arreglo bastante conveniente, no sólo para el Rey, que garantizaba que los servicios de Sphintus estuvieran siempre disponibles para su corte, sino también para la familia Carmen, para la que resultaba un matrimonio más que beneficioso.

Además, la chica era bonita, se decía por todo el reino, lo que en resumen convertía el arreglo matrimonial en la solución perfecta para todos (si no se consideraban los sentimientos de la chica, claro está). Y sin embargo, Sphintus sorprendió a Heliohapt negándose a efectuar dicho enlace.  _Ni ahora ni nunca_ , habían sido sus palabras antes de abandonar el salón del trono, para, minutos después, encontrarse con su padre, que no dejaba de recriminarle su decisión y de atribuirla a su falta de experiencia y juventud.

—¡Dime por qué te has negado!

— _¿Por qué le has dicho que no?_

Sin embargo, él no era el único sorprendido ante el descenlace de la propuesta, pues Titus sumó sus propias preguntas a las de su padre, de manera que había dos personas cuestionándolo, volviéndolo loco.

—¡No estoy interesado en chicas, ¿me oyen?! —dijo, dándose la vuelta para encarar a su padre, que iba pisándole los talones por los pasillos del palacio real, del que sin duda pronto lo echarían, con poderes mágicos o no—. ¡Preferiría casarme con Kukulkan que hacerlo con una chica, incluso si eso significa que debo de salir de este palacio! ¡De hecho, por mí mejor!

— _¡Pero Sphintus, piensa en tu futuro...!_  —dijo Titus, pues su padre se había rendido ya y se había quedado varios metros atrás, lamentándose la terquedad de su hijo, pero también sopesando los medios para disminuir el daño que pudiera hacerle su decisión en el futuro, pues tenía fe en que su hijo recapacitaría algún día.

—¡Eso hago!

.

Un año después, Sphintus siguió estando seguro de su decisión, a pesar de las dificultades que había tenido nada más abandonó el palacio. El Rey lo había difamado, llamándolo mentiroso y charlatán, incluso asesino. Le había dicho al reino que Sphintus Carmen era el causante de las muertes que después "profetizaba" y que se valía de un medio tan silencioso como el veneno de su fiel serpiente Kukulkan, para que nadie sospechase de él. Él rey omitió el detalle de que Kukulkan sólo tenía tres años viviendo con Sphintus y que las predicciones habían comenzado cuando tenía cinco años de edad y sin serpiente alguna, pero el pueblo lo creyó y a partir de ese momento, la vida se volvió difícil para él.

Al principio, su familia lo había acogido pese a la opinión pública y el desprestigio que cayó sobre su clan, pero incapaz de soportar esto, Sphintus decidió marcharse unos meses después, cuando la comida ya escaseaba y muchos de los miembros más alejados del clan comenzaron a expresar su desagrado ante su presencia.

Así que Sphintus se fue, primero de casa, para vivir en las calles. Comía lo que podía conseguir o lo que se le ofrecía, porque algunas familias confiaban en él, aunque fuese sólo un poco. Después también dejó Heliohapt, buscando mejor fortuna en otros países, donde los prejuicios no existían, al no saber nadie de su poder o identidad. Pero era difícil sobrevivir sin recomendaciones, por muy buen doctor que fuese. Además, debido al color de su piel, era fácilmente identificable y algunas personas habían escuchado los rumores, por lo que tampoco le iba muy bien fuera de su país natal.

_—Deberías regresar_  —le dijo Titus una noche, en la que ambos se ocultaban en una casa derruida a las afueras de Balbadd—.  _Algo podrá hacerse._

—¿Y perder mi dignidad? —hacía frío, un frío que calaba los huesos proveniente del mar y del que Sphintus apenas y podía protegerse con su capa raída. Pero eso no evitó que sus palabras sonaran fuertes y decididas, pese al temblor de su voz.

— _¡Mejor que perder la vida!_

—Está bien, al menos hice lo que quería. ¿No es eso lo que importa? —y antes de que Titus pudiera abrir la boca para regañarlo, añadió—. Ven aquí. Siéntate a mi lado.

—¿No soy demasiado frío?

—No, eres cálido —dijo Sphintus, recargándose en él, nuevamente su único aliado en el mundo—. Muy cálido.

.

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó Sphintus una tarde, mientras trabajaba en una pequeña clínica en Sindria, un pueblo lleno de esperanza que lo había aceptado con los brazos abiertos, aunque no sin antes pasar por un interrogatorio exhaustivo hecho por el mismísimo Sinbad, en el cual decidió que decía la verdad, aunque no pudiese entenderlo del todo. Titus lo miró, incapaz de comprender su pregunta—. Cuando los matas, ya sabes...

Un paciente suyo acababa de fallecer y apenas se habían llevado el cuerpo, lo que elicitó su curiosidad, apagada durante tantos años.

—Yo no los mato —dijo Titus, ofendido y cruzándose de brazos para protegerse de tal ataque—. Ellos mueren por diversas razones, mi tarea es llevarlos al otro lado.

—Pero, ¿cómo lo haces tan rápido? ¿Cómo lo haces?

—Sólo los guío hacia el rukh. No sé qué sucede después, así que no me lo preguntes.

—No pensaba hacerlo —dijo Sphintus, dispuesto a retomar las labores del día y hacer su ronda de visita por el barrio en donde vivía, como pago a Sinbad por su bondad, pero también por deseo propio de ayudar a otros. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba arreglándose para salir, una última pregunta se le ocurrió—: ¿Y serás tú quien me guíe cuando sea mi turno?

Titus lo miró por un segundo. Su cabello absorbía los rayos del sol que se colaban por las ventanas y sus ojos tenían el mismo tono del cielo sobre Sindria.

—Es lo más probable.

—¿Y qué pasará contigo?

Titus le dio la espalda antes de contestar, con lo que la luz tocó su faz, blanca y suave (Sphintus lo sabía, aunque hacía muchos años -desde su infancia- que no lo tocaba), tan suave como la voz con la que le respondió.

—No lo sé.

.

Sphintus añoraba Heliohapt, por eso le sorprendió encontrarse en Sindria el día en que cumplió veintitrés años. Sin embargo, no le iba nada mal. Bajo la tutela de Sinbad y con la ayuda del príncipe exiliado Sharrkan, los clientes comenzaron a llegar con más frecuencia y pronto se encontró nuevamente como el médico real, aunque sin las condiciones casi tiranas bajo las que vivía en su país natal.

—¿Acaso no se está bien en Sindria? —le preguntó una noche Sharrkan, ya cuando había pasado el revuelo por la llegada del príncipe de Heliohapt, expulsado de su país por la misma razón que  _aquél doctor tan raro, que siempre trae una serpiente en el cuello y habla solo_. Lo había invitado al mejor bar de Sindria y al contrario que él en sus primeros días en una tierra extraña, parecía la mar de feliz. Pedía botellas y botellas de vino, abrazaba a las mujeres y reía como si no hubiese perdido el trono de una de las naciones más poderosas y antiguas del mundo.

—Sí —contestó Sphintus, aunque Sharrkan no parecía escucharlo realmente y se limitaba a darle palmadas en el hombro, que lograban sacudirlo por su fuerza y entusiasmo—. Me gusta mucho Sindria.

—¡Ah, a mí también! ¡Ese mar azul, tanto tiempo libre para practicar con la espada! ¡Y las mujeres! ¡Aquí hay mujeres de todo tipo! Diría yo, las mejores del mundo, ¿no crees? —Sharrkan acercó su copa para brindar con él, que no tuvo más opción que imitarlo, aunque no solía beber mucho y ya sentía la cabeza un poco embotada—. Sí, sí, claro que sí. Me sorprende que no tengas a una bonita chica a tu lado, con tanto tiempo que llevas aquí.

—Bueno, en realidad...

—¡Pero te entiendo! ¿Cómo quedarse con una cuando hay tantas? —era imposible hablar con él y Sphintus no volvió a intentarlo. Probablemente si se lo explicaba, lo olvidaría al día siguiente, como se hace con todo lo que sucede cuando uno ha tomado demasiado.

Pero Sharrkan tenía razón en algo. Había muchas chicas y muchas de ellas habían tratado de acercarse a él, sin ninguna otra intención que conocer al misterioso Doctor Muerte y quizá poder ir más allá, salir, comprometerse y demás. Pero ninguna había logrado mucho. Sphintus no estaba interesado y nadie podía entender por qué, ni siquiera él.

Esa noche, una vez Sharrkan decidió quedarse para el "servicio especial", Sphintus se disculpó alegando tener mucho trabajo por la mañana y partió hacia su casa entre quejas de  _Lo aburrido que era_  y sobre  _La diversión que se perdía_  y aunque eso no lo impulsó a quedarse, si lo hizo preguntarse por enésima vez qué andaba mal con él. Si ya lo tenía todo (salvo a su familia y a su tierra, que extrañaba más que nada en el mundo), ¿por qué no podía encontrar a una buena mujer, casarse y seguir el cauce natural de las cosas?

Seguramente a sus padres les haría muy felices saberse con nietos, que podrían ver una vez el Rey actual falleciera, levantando así su orden de exilio. Pero él no podía darles esa alegría, ni en ese momento ni probablemente nunca.

— _¿Qué sucede, Sphintus? ¿Te sientes mal?_  —preguntó Titus, cuando lo vio tenderse sobre su cama, con un brazo cubriéndole el rostro, por demás descompuesto, aunque no por la bebida, que lo hacía sentir mareado, sino más bien porque luchaba por contener las lágrimas que los recuerdos de sus padres y sus expectativas siempre incumplidas, habían hecho aflorar.

Titus se sentó al borde de la cama. Últimamente no hablaban mucho, pues Sphintus tenía mucho trabajo con los pacientes que atendía, además de cerciorarse de que la corte real estuviese sana; en especial Sinbad. Sabía que ya no era el único dentro del mundo de Sphintus y aunque le alegraba, en noches así, donde no sabía qué le sucedía, no podía evitar sentirse impotente y desesperado.

—No te preocupes. Sólo recordaba a mi familia —Sphintus apartó su mano para poder observarlo, apenas una vaga presencia a los pies de la cama, compuesta de un rukh brillante y hermoso, cantante de la más dulce de las melodías—. Además estaba pensando en chicas.

— _Ah, sí_  —dijo Titus y su voz sonó un poco enfadada; no le gustaban ese tipo de lugares—.  _Fuiste a una casa de citas, ¿verdad?_

—Sí —dijo Sphintus, incorporándose en la cama para poder verlo mejor y con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, pues Titus solía ser muy mandón y también bastante exagerado con cosas morales—. Pero no me interesan las chicas, pensé que había quedado claro.

— _Algún día, tal vez. Todavía eres demasiado joven._

—No sé, creo que preferiría besar a Kukulkan que a una chica, ¿me hace eso raro? Supongo que sí —dijo Sphintus, acariciando la piel escamosa de su serpiente, eternamente aferrada a su cuello, incluso por las noches—. O a ti, ya que estamos en ello.

Titus no lucía tan mal bajo la luz de la luna y con el alcohol haciendo estragos en su cabeza. O al menos, eso quería pensar.

— _¿Así que soy la última opción?_

—Bueno... —Sphintus no sabía qué decir, esperaba que Titus le siguiera el juego y en su lugar parecía molesto. Su rostro, casi siempre impasible o sereno, se había contraido, sus labios temblaban, tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos anegados de furia—. Titus...

— _Porque tú eres mi primera opción._

Y entonces, Titus se inclinó para besarlo.

.

Las explicaciones llegaron después, aunque en realidad no eran necesarias. Titus lo quería y después de su sorpresa inicial, Sphintus descubrió que él también. No estaba solo y nunca lo había estado, aunque a los ojos de los demás era así.

—Me gusta tu cabello —dijo Sphintus una mañana, nada más abrir los ojos. Titus se encontraba a su lado, tendido en el lecho como si fuese real, tan real que bastaría con que Sphintus extendiera su mano para tocarlo. Pero eso no era del todo correcto, porque su tacto era diferente al de un ser humano, mucho más cálido pero etéreo, como tocar la brisa proveniente del mar o de una gran tormenta.

— _Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo_  —dijo Titus, aunque el rubor había acudido a sus mejillas, en un proceso que ninguno de los dos podía llegar a entender. Sino tenía un cuerpo físico, ¿cómo podía hacerlo? ¿De dónde venía la sangre capaz para lograrlo?—.  _Me gustaría tener un cuerpo real. Estar vivo. Estar a tu lado._

—Lo estás. Ambas cosas. Siempre lo estuviste, ¿recuerdas? Y ahora que lo pienso, creo que debe de ser alguna clase de fetiche el que ahora estemos juntos, cuando me conociste cuando apenas era un niño —Sphintus trató de aligerar la tensión con su broma, pero esa mañana Titus no estaba para esas cosas. Solía ponerse melancólico en ciertas épocas, aunque Sphintus nunca había sabido explicar por qué—. Estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa, ¿no es así?

Antes de que Titus pudiera responderle, Sphintus lo atrajo hacia él en un abrazo, que para cualquier otra persona parecería una locura, porque en el lugar donde Titus estaba para ellos sólo habría vacío y silencio. Justo lo que la muerte dejaba a su paso.

.

Hacer el amor era toda una experiencia para ellos y por supuesto nada tenía de convencional, ni por el género de sus caricias ni por la manera de prodigarlas. Pero eso no les quitaba la satisfacción, normal en cada pareja en el mundo, de descubrirse el uno al lado del otro al terminar su encuentro y con el rostro sereno, tan sereno como el del hombre a punto de morir.

—Te quiero.

Titus dudó antes de responder.

— _Yo también._

Los años seguían pasando y sabía que el tiempo jugaba en su contra.

.

— _No estés nervioso. Todo saldrá bien_  —le aconsejó Titus a Sphintus, el día en que, debido a la muerte del Rey, fue capaz de volver a su patria tras dos décadas de exilio. Por supuesto, sólo iba de visita. Tenía su vida en Sindria, sus pacientes, sus amigos y a Titus, sólo volvía al hogar por la nostalgia, por ver a sus padres una vez más y enmendar viejas disputas.

—No estoy nervioso —dijo, cuando por fin llegó a la puerta de su vieja casa, seguro de que no habría nadie cuando tocase a la puerta, seguro de que ya era demasiado tarde. Pero la puerta se abrió y aunque Sphintus debía sentirse feliz, la sonrisa resbaló de sus labios al ver el semblante de su padre y después el de Titus.

Él era el siguiente.

.

Y algún día, pronto quizá, Sphintus sería el siguiente también.

.

Sphintus comenzó a preocuparse por eso cuando cumplió cincuenta años y se dio cuenta de que su condición ya no era la misma, que empezaba a dolerle la espalda, a cansarse más rápido y a tener menos sueño por las noches. Por supuesto, no le tenía miedo a la muerte, su profesión consistía en tratar con ella todos los días y él mismo la amaba, si podía creerse que Titus era su representante. Además, en los últimos años había ayudado a muchos de sus pacientes terminales a cruzar al más allá, sosteniendo sus manos mientras Titus desprendía el rukh de su cuerpo y lo unía con el todo y con la nada a la vez.

—¿Sostendrás mi mano cuando me suceda? —le preguntó a Titus, el día en que vio a su madre morir, a una edad bastante avanzada pero que no por eso la había vuelto inmune a la muerte.

Titus, que no quería pensar en eso, desechó su pregunta con un gesto de la mano.

— _Falta mucho para eso. Lo pensaré cuando suceda, puede que me vaya yo primero, ¿sabes? Nada está asegurado._

Salvo la muerte, pensaron ambos.

.

Pero Sphintus vivió mucho tiempo, sobrepasó incluso al propio Sinbad, que dejó en sus manos durante un tiempo el destino de Sindria. Vivió mucho, mucho tiempo, de manera que los habitantes de la isla se convirtieron en sus hijos y luego en los nietos que no había podido tener de manera natural y que lo iban a visitar todos los días para pedirle consejo, para venerarlo o sólo para admirarlo, tan viejo era. Sabía que algún día moriría, pero mientras eso sucedía, su situación le causaba gracia.

Solía bromear diciéndole a Titus que no se le daba eso de ser rey y que ya estaba lo suficiente viejo y cansado para andar en esos trotes, pero amaba su vida. Y lo amaba a él como el primer día, aunque otra de sus bromas consistía en decirle que ahora el pervertido era él, porque lucía gris y arrugado, mientras que Titus conservaba toda su belleza, eterna juventud de la muerte.

— _Nunca fuiste demasiado atractivo, de cualquier manera_  —le decía Titus, sólo para hacerlo reír, aunque él mejor que nadie sabía cuántas horas, minutos y segundos le quedaban—.  _No te quiero por eso, ya lo sabes._

—Ya sé, lo sé mejor que nadie.

Tanto como Titus sabía que sólo le quedaban unos meses más de vida.

.

La muerte es diferente para todos. A algunos les llega de repente, en accidentes, fallas biológicas o golpes del destino. Para otros es un proceso más lento, que se va en interminables horas en cama, con el deterioro lento y doloroso que esto supone. Sphintus era uno de estos enfermos, lo que prolongaba no sólo el sufrimiento del reino, sino el de Titus también.

—¿Será pronto? —le preguntó, ignorando a las demás personas en su habitación, que desde mucho tiempo atrás habían decidido que su rey hablaba solo debido a la demencia causada por la vejez.

— _¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Porque yo desearía no saberlo._

—Al menos así sabré cuánto tiempo más nos queda. No sé a dónde iré después de esto, por eso quiero pasar mis últimps momentos lo mejor posible. Contigo.

Titus se inclinó hacia él y tomó su mano, frágil y delgada, similar a cuando era un pequeño y todos lo trataban con sumo cuidado por temor a romperlo. Ahora el ciclo se había repetido, pero Titus sabía que cuando abriese lo ojos a su nueva vida, cualquiera que fuese, Sphintus ya no lo vería a él.

— _Te quiero, Sphintus. No sé a dónde vas, ni si podremos volver a vernos. Aunque... creo que sí. Tu rukh será parte de mí, ¿sabías? Y yo siempre te llevaré conmigo._

—Más te vale. Nada de enamorarte de otro mientras no estoy.

— _No seas tonto, nadie más puede verme. ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo así?_

—No lo sé. Para que no estés solo. Porque si viviré en ti, yo no lo estaré. Pero, ¿y tú?

La mano de Sphintus se posó sobre sus mejillas, llenas de la luz del sol que reflejaba el piso del palacio. Era una hermosa mañana para morir y casi todo el reino estaba en vilo por el descenlace.

Las lágrimas anegaron los ojos de Titus y luego cayeron sobre la cama, dejando surcos que nadie notó. Claro que lo estaría, ¿pero qué podía hacer él? Había tantas cosas que desconocía, tantas cosas de las que no estaba seguro, tantas preguntas por hacer. Pero no había nadie para responderlas y su única certeza estaba en la muerte, su medio de vida, con todo e ironía.

— _No lo estaré_  —dijo Titus, inclinándose hacia él hasta que sus frentes se tocaron—.  _Te lo prometo._

—Te quiero, Titus. Y te doy gracias por todo. No llores, ¿de acuerdo?

— _No estoy llorando_  —mintió.

—Eso dice la persona que jamás había visto un gato en su vida y se echó a llorar a los dos segundos.

— _Todavía lo recuerdas_  —dijo Titus, sonriendo a pesar de las lágrimas. Le gustaban mucho los gatos, pero Sphintus los odiaba y nunca habían podido tener uno sin pelearse.

—Y también te recordaré sonriendo.

— _Adiós, entonces._

—Adiós.

El rukh de Sphintus era hermoso y le dedicó una última sonrisa mientras desaparecía, dejando tras de sí el cuerpo vacío, que Titus abandonó inmediatamente. No quería estar en los funerales, no quería presenciar las ceremonias ni escuchar discursos aburridos sobre la grandeza del Rey amable, como le habían llamado en sus últimos años, debido a su intervención siempre certera como médico mago.

Titus vagó por las calles, insensible al tiempo y a las personas a su alrededor. Los funerales pasaron, los días se convirtieron en años y él siguió haciendo su trabajo, imperturbable, sin ninguna opción de escape.

Pensaba que siempre sería así, pero un día, su vida cambió.

—¿Eres un fantasma? —le preguntó una niña, en algún lugar de Magnostadt, donde la gente moría por miles cada minuto, lo que había requerido su atención inmediata. Era la primera que podía verlo y esto lo asombró, a la vez que lo atemorizó.

A la niña no le quedaba mucho tiempo, no al menos que la sacara de allí. Pero, si lo hacía, ¿no estaba condenado a vivir la misma historia? ¿No la perdería algún día, justo como a Sphintus?

—¡Mi nombre es Marga, mucho gusto en conocerle, señor! —la niña le tendió una mano, frágil y pequeña, pero suave, cálida como no la había sentido en años.

— _Yo soy Titus Carmen, mucho gusto_  —dijo, estrechando su mano y con una sonrisa en sus labios de auténtica fascinación. Le recordaba a Sphintus cuando era pequeño, pero a la vez, Marga era totalmente diferente de él.

¿En qué sentidos? Todavía no estaba seguro, pero tenía toda una vida (toda la vida de ella), por delante para descubrirlo. Porque de eso se trataba vivir, aunque fuese doloroso para él o para otros: de encuentros y desencuentros, en un ciclo sin fin.

**FIN.**


End file.
